


Kallen’s Stupefied Service

by SexTheHex



Series: Gross Patron Reward Micro Fics [8]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Extreme, Gen, Scat, brain washing, femboy, human toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Kallen’s pretty sure she’s forgetting something very important. Something about herself maybe? Time to put on her favorite visor and focus in front of all the flashing colors until she remembers.





	Kallen’s Stupefied Service

Something felt a bit off to Kallen. She remembered she was involved in something important… but what?

Urgh, it was so hard to focus without her feel-good visor blaring in her face!

Kallen reached over to put the pair of goggles back on; her precious entertainment more important than anything in the world! One hand snapped the headband of the device over the back of her head. The other reached for her headphones to make sure she could be completely absorbed in her own little heaven. A flick of the on switch and… CRRRZZH! With an electric hiss, it all began!

In an instant, blinding shades of pink light blasted her in the face. A smothering blast of ultrasonic sounds and ear-splitting noises filled her aural channels. Finally, she could relax and contemplate her little problem… well, actually, she couldn’t focus on that little itching problem at all with her senses bombarded by this extravagant display of lights and sounds. Oh, but Kallen had been gifted with something better than needing to worry about problems. Her wonderful headset simply blasted those icky thoughts to nothingness and left her nothing but her happy little self!

Yeah, everything was coming back to her now! She couldn’t read any of the flashing images popping on the screen she thought was words, but something reminded her about who she was. She was Kallen, communal toilet extraordinaire! No nasty porcelain throne had quite the touch she did. How many toilets could stomach as much shit as she could without backing up? How many could jack you off while you did your business in her mouth? She was a super star! The best toilet in all of the Britannian Empire!

Oh… oh she? Why did Kallen want to say she? Kallen felt a surge of memories starting to flood back. Kallen was… Kallen was a woman, yes. Fighting against Britannia… and she’d been… she’d…

Urgh, so hard to think! Kallen felt whatever that thought was, it was really important. However, staring at the pretty colors changing every 60th of a second was so much more fun! Kallen just had to stare and listen to the funny sounds. All that stress melted away as that troublesome memory disintegrated between her ears from the light blasting. She felt so refreshed, so ready!

Ah, yes! Kallen remembered why he was saying she. He was such a cute femboy after getting experimented on by Britannia’s finest scientists, a few people thought he was a girl! How flattering. Why would he ever want to be a girl though? Having a little shrimp dick between his legs that loved every moment of his debauch life couldn’t be beat!

The lights and sounds of Kallen’s visor suddenly shut off. The overhead lighting of the bathroom flicked on. Kallen jumped to attention. Oh, time for service! He hid away his visor and headphones in their clean case and readied himself for work. Loud, authoritative clicks of someone’s heels rang against the floor. That had to be a high ranking noble of the Britannian army, doubtlessly! Kallen smiled bright. This had to be an important figure!

The doors to Kallen’s stall trust open. A woman extravagant clothes and light magenta bangs eyed down him disdainfully. It took Kallen very little time to identify his newest customer. It was Ms. Cornelia, princess to the Britannian imperial family! Oh what an honor, Kallen had been given the opportunity to get her shit shoved down his throat yet again!

The transaction was wordless from that point onwards. Kallen leaned his open mouth forward and stuck out his tongue. Cornelia fiddled with her boisterous clothing to finally free her luscious ass and clenched asshole to the open bathroom air. She spread her legs, doing a partial squat to lower her asshole nearby. Kallen leaned in and took up his noble duty of taking the weight off his majesty’s bowels.

Something in Kallen’s head began to twiddle a bit as the familiar taste of an asshole hit his tongue. His senses twitched. Something that was… bad? It was so hard to make out... but this was Kallen’s job! He’d always been a good little toilet for the mighty Britannian army! Surely this was just his stupid head playing tricks on him.

Cornelia let out a heavy grunt. Kallen could feel the orifice he’d locked his lips around widen and widen. Then… it came. A hot, heavy solid mass pushed out of Cornelia's Britannian-tough bowels into Kallen’s cheeks. The huge, inch thick, unbroken turd crawled its way farther and farther into Kallen’s stupid mouth. None of it awkwardly packed into his cheeks; Kallen was a better toilet than that! He was renowned for his ability to never “overflow” and take a break to purge his mouth of scat he couldn’t swallow. No, Kallen was a top end toilet! It all went down to clog his throat!

With her mighty bowel movement initiated, Cornelia began to adjust herself for comfort. She shifted her fat ass and thrust Kallen’s head deeper into her juicy bottom. Almost her full weight was soon pressed against Kallen’s face, treating his neck no better than any chair! Kallen didn’t complain at all. Pain during this meant a customer was happy. He adjusted his stance to maximize Cornelia’s comfort at his own expense. A job well done was worth far more than a stupid disposable toilet like him.

Cornelia's huge shit continued for far larger than any normal lady’s ought to. Advancement in Britannia’s science programs meant useful body modifications weren’t just exclusive to prisoners of war like the dumb little femboy toilet below her. Britannia’s enhanced rations were able to energize its military workforce for days for cheap. The only downside to it all was the periodic dumps ladies had to take on par with a cow every few hours. Waste disposal was no issue though. Not with a toilet like Kallen around. Merciless dumps nearly half a dozen pounds in weight were no problem for his well trained body!

Finally, Cornelia’s bowel movement seemed to be coming to an end. Just in time as well; Kallen’s lungs were growing short on oxygen and his stomach growing short on empty space. She dismounted her toilets face, letting Kallen finally get a breath of fresh air.

“Wipe”. Cornelia demanded.

It took a while for Kallen to mobilize the request. He took a fair bit of time to take a few deep breaths, swallow the last of Cornelia's filth, and make certain his neck could still bend. Soon after though, Kallen leaned in and wiped Cornelia’s well worn asshole as clean as possible with his wet tongue.

And Kallen’s reward? A merciless slap across his face by Cornelia’s enraged palm. “When I say wipe, you wipe. Fail me again and there will be consequences”.

Cornelia stormed out of the stall in a huff, leaving Kallen to contemplate the quality of his work. There was room to improve. Next time he should definitely just stomach the pain and be completely dead set on pleasing his mistress! So what if he was gagging on filth, if it made the experience better for his customers, he’d do it!

That funny little tingle came back as Kallen decided that was just what he’d do next time, just a tiny little sprout this was all so very very wrong. Such a worrisome feeling. Why should he ever have to think it?

Kallen put back on his headphones and visor and let that hypnotic blasting of lights and sounds clean his mind as ruthlessly as it always did. It was the perfect relaxation after all that hard work pleasing Britannia’s royalty…


End file.
